


(Genji Shimada x Reader) Little Sparrow

by chibumi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood bestfriend, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader Insert, Series, Slow Build, Slow Romance, overwatch fanfic, pre-blackwatch era, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibumi/pseuds/chibumi
Summary: Genji Shimada had been your childhood bestfriend, and after not seeing each other for so many years, the two of you were reunited in an arranged marriage unbeknownst to the two of you, for the sake of the Shimada clan business relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently obsessed with Genji, and I can't help but think of the childhood friend, arranged marriage trope. This is a slow burn, and slow update fic, so please be patient. Thank you and enjoy!

_“Ouch!”_

_“Ha-ha! I win again! Now you have to do as I say!”_

_“But that’s not fair, Genji!”_

_You rub the spot where Genji just hit you with his wooden sword. The two of you had made a deal where the winner can ask the loser to do anything they want. You agreed to his terms, confident you would win. But on the contrary, your friend had managed to land you on your butt._

_“You swooped your feet to my feet then hit me! I thought we were supposed to be using only these swords!” you protested as you stand up._

_“Don’t care, you still lost, [Name].”_

_Pouting, you took a step to him, looking at the boy slightly shorter than you eye to eye._

_“Fine, whaddaya want, Shimada?”_

_Genji laughed a little at the surname. You never called him by his surname unless you are pissed, or wanted to make him listen to you._

_“Give me a ki-“_

_“Children,” a low voice cut his sentence. You looked to the dojo entrance, seeing Uncle Sojiro and your father standing there with a smile on their faces. “It is time for [Name] to go.”_

_Genji replied him with an ‘Aaaw’, and you obediently put the wooden sword back to its place. You make your way to your father, with Genji following suit behind you. His previous request already forgotten. “Will [Name] be coming back tomorrow?” asked Genji to his father._

_“Yes, Genji, then you can play again with her.”_

_The four of you walked out of the dojo towards the Shimada Castle’s main entrance, where your car had been waiting. Genji rushed to the car, opening the door to your father. Your father chuckled and petted Genji’s head, before turning to Uncle Sojiro and give him a bow. You followed likewise._

_Your father got into the car first, and before you can climb into the backseat with him, you looked at Genji. He gave you a toothed grin and waved his hand goodbye._

_“I’ll kick your butt again tomorrow, [Name].”_

_“Ha, I’ll do it before you do.”_

 

**_***_ **

You woke up in your room, rubbing your eyes as you stretched your body inside the blanket. It was a weird déjà vu dream, for it was a memory of your childhood friend. Genji Shimada is your father’s boss’ second child, and your childhood best friend. Almost everyday the two of you would play in the Shimada Castle, his home, when you were little.

It had always baffled you how he got to live in such a huge place, for he kept on boasting that you’ll never find him while playing hide and seek. It was true, the boy had footsteps as light as the wind, and he always caught you off guard. Once he told you that his dream was to become a ninja.

You smiled at the memory. You missed him dearly. You had never seen him after you graduated high school, since you went abroad to continue your studies of being a doctor. It had been years after, and you had almost forgotten what he looked like the last time you were in contact with him.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to, but with your father working under his father, Uncle Sojiro, as you called the man, there was a boundary that kept growing once you knew what they do in their work. You tried to stay out of it as much as possible, but your father and mother couldn’t help but slipped a little study session about the family business, and some physical training for you to protect yourself.

But today, you were going back to Japan, to your hometown, Hanamura, back to your family. Your father had contacted you after you had gotten your degree and ushered you to come home immediately. ‘I suppose they miss me,’ you thought to yourself.

 

*******

 

The flight to Japan was a long one, and once you landed, it was already midnight. Surprisingly, your phone was silent and not bombarded with messages or call from your family. You didn’t pay any mind to it as you make your way to the baggage claim, then towards the exit. You scanned the area for any familiar faces, but found none.

Feeling super jet lagged, you ignored the oddity and decided to head to the taxi queue line before you heard your name being called by an unfamiliar voice.

“[Name]?”

You spun around to see the owner of the voice and see a man, taller than you, with bright green hair walking towards you. “[Name], right?”

“Uh, yes, have we met before?”

“Have we met before?! I should kick your butt for forgetting who I am.”

Your eyes widened at the phrase. If this person was a stranger you would already have him on the ground. Instead, you leapt into a hug as he opened his arms, offering you a hug. He stumbled backwards as he regained his balance, and he swirled you around while grinning ear to ear.

“Oh my God Genji! You look so different!”

“More handsome, I know.”

“You wish, but seriously, I didn’t recognize you at all!”

“Well, it has been years since our last meeting. You look different too,” he said as he put you down.

“More beautiful, I know,” you replied, returning his words. He grinned at this. “You haven’t changed at all though.”

“I missed you, Genji.”

“I missed you too. Look, let’s catch up later. I’m sure you must be exhausted.”

He proceeded to take your luggage and walked you far into the parking lot where he parked his car. As you walked behind him, you took your time to study his features. He’s taller than you now, compared to how short he was in your memory. You were sure that he wouldn’t grow anymore, but here you are, trying to catch up with him. Genji’s face was as charming as ever, body built from training you guessed, and the bright green hair suits him just fine.

Genji opened the trunk and put your luggage in, and the both of you entered the car. He’s driving, surprisingly. The Shimadas were known to have at least a private driver for each member of the family. He started the car and drove towards the exit.

“So… Why are you here exactly?” you began, looking outside the window. Hanamura looked so different now, with more bright lights instead of the small shops that you used to go as a kid.

“My dad _demanded_ that I pick you up from the airport, saying that your family will be waiting back at my home too.”

“Huh, okay… So you’re taking orders now?”

“Just this one. I wouldn’t want to miss a chance to pick up a lovely lady from the airport.”

The last line caught you by surprise and a blush crept onto your cheeks. You flicked his temple and he responded with a laugh. “Still as flirty as ever, Genji.”

“Oh brace yourself for more things to come then, little bird.”

This time you smacked his right arm playfully, deciding not to play into his hands and instead focus your mind to the passing streets. The soft beats from the radio and the calm ride soothed you and slowly, you fell into a deep slumber.

 

*******

 

You were woken up by Genji shaking your shoulder slowly, and when you opened your eyes, his face was very close to yours. You groggily yawned and looked outside, you have arrived at the gates of the Shimada castle. There were some men waiting outside and some already taking your luggage out of the car.

“C’mon [Name], time to meet the others.”

Your sleepiness was replaced with a nervous excitement. You walked side by side with Genji inside, and to the Shimada family room. The place was just the same, the carvings, the doors, the windows, the narrow corner where the two of you used to hide from the maids, and the smell, everything felt like home. It wasn’t technically your house, but you spent a big part of your childhood here. ‘It will be busier in the morning,’ you thought to yourself.

Entering the private family room, you and Genji were greeted by your family, and by Genji’s father and older brother, Hanzo. Your father and mother were in tears as they hugged you with joy, and you couldn’t help but shed some tears as well.

After the short reunion with your family, you turned to the head of the Shimada clan, your Uncle Sojiro. You wiped the remaining of your tears and faced him, the gave him a deep bow. He took a step forward, and instead gave you a hug. He had always been like a second father to you.

“Welcome back, [Name]. Are you well?” he asked.

“Yes Uncle, I am as well as I can ever be. How about you?”

“I am well too, though my sons have been keeping me busy. Especially Genji.”

You glanced at Genji, and saw him cringing a little at his father’s words. While at the same time, Hanzo looked unfazed yet slightly uncomfortable.

“But all is well. Now, I assume you were wondering why you were brought here instead of your home?”

You nodded, then looked at your parents whose faces gleamed with delight. You raised your eyebrows, then turned your attention back to Uncle Sojiro.

“Our family will be united as one,” he started.

“For you will be marrying my second son, Genji.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously you'd want to talk with Genji after what happened last night. But you can't seem to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokken = wooden sword used in Japanese martial arts, kendo
> 
> I'm too excited in writing this chapter, so here we are lmao I'm sorry if this part isn't too exciting, I'll make it up in the next chapter. Please enjoy :)

It took you a few seconds before you were able to comprehend what he just said. Your mouth slowly opened and then you frantically looked to your parents, to Hanzo, who gave you a sympathetic look, to Uncle Sojiro, then to Genji, whose face was just as shocked as you are.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You will be married to Genji. And that decision is final. Me and your parents have been planning it for a while now.”

Genji angrily stomped towards his father. “You never told me about any of this!”

“I tried to, but it seemed that you were busy with your _friends_ ,” his father said, his eyes turning dark for a moment.

“Perhaps if you had paid more attention to our family meetings then you would have known, Genji,” his father added. You were too shocked to protest, and you couldn’t find the energy in you to say something against this. You did not like Genji in a romantic way, and the whole time you were friends with him you only considered him as your big brother.

Genji shot his father another angry glare and then rushed outside the room. Hanzo yelled his name, urging him to come back to no avail. Uncle Sojiro also looked disappointed at this behavior. “He’s always been like this. He’ll cool down in no time,” Uncle Sojiro assured you.

After the announcement, Uncle Sojiro dismissed everyone, and he asked Hanzo to escort you to your room. Hanzo obeyed obediently, and now you’re walking side by side with him in the long halls. It was eerily silent until Hanzo broke he silence.

“I’m sorry about my brother’s behavior earlier.”

“It’s alright. Didn’t know he hates me that much though,” you joked.

“He doesn’t. It’s just… Everything has changed after you left for your studies.”

Your ears perked up at the statement. “What do you mean, Hanzo?”

He stopped in front of a door, unlocking it and turned to you. “I’ll tell you later. You should rest now, [Name].”

You were too tired to ask him more about it, so you obliged. You thanked him and you entered the room, your luggage already inside. The room was big, with a queen-sized bed in the middle, a desk by its side, and a wardrobe across it. One thing that intrigued you though, was the massive balcony that faced the door you’re standing in front of.

There’s a light breeze blowing the white curtains softly. It was nice, but too cold for the night. You walked towards the window, closing it shut. You change clothes to a comfortable one and hopped onto the bed. The softness of the mattress swallowed you whole, and you fell asleep fast.

 

*******

 

You woke up late in the afternoon, with your body still feeling heavy from the jet lag. But you figured to get rid of it, you would have to force yourself to get up. Walking to the bathroom, you noticed a note slipped under your door, and you walked up to it.

 

_As soon as you wake up, come and find me._

_-Genji_

 

Genji never used this method to communicate with you. But then again, you remembered what Hanzo said last night. He might had changed as well. Placing the note on your bedside desk, you walked to the bathroom, brushed your teeth took a quick shower. ‘Now where will I find him?’ you thought to yourself.

You walked out of your room and decided to head to the courtyard. As you had guessed, there were some gardeners and some maids chatting idly. Once they saw you, they gave a smile and a nod at your direction. You smiled back, and thought asking them might be a good idea.

“ _Konnichiwa_ , [Name]-san. Can we help you with anything?”

“Um, yes. And no need to be so formal. [Name] is fine. Have you seen Genji?”

“Now that you mentioned it, we haven’t actually seen him today.”

“Any idea of where he might be?”

“I’m sorry but we don’t… Or maybe you can try asking Hanzo-sama? He is currently in the dojo.”

“I’ll do that. Thank you,” you said as you give them a bow.

The trip from the courtyard to the dojo is a short one, and even before you entered you can hear the sound of wood hitting each other, followed by pained grunts from someone. You walked into the dojo, hopeful the voice belonged to Genji, only to see Hanzo with a man you had never seen before.

Hanzo was pointing the _bokken_ to the man’s throat, mouthing him ‘point’ while the other just shook their head and let out a little laugh. “As expected from the Shimada clan successor.” Hanzo smiled and reached out his hand, and helped the man stand to his feet. The man noticed your presence first, then Hanzo.

“If it isn’t the successor of the Sorada clan. _Konnichiwa_.”

“Hello, and you are…?”

“Oh, pardon my rudeness. I am Kentarou Shimada, one of Hanzo’s cousin,” he said as he took a bow. You did the same thing. “What brings you here, [Name]?” asked Hanzo as he wiped a trail of sweat on his forehead. He looked a little tired, visible from the short breaths he took every now an then.

“I’m looking for Genji. Have you seen him Hanzo?”

Hanzo shook his head. “I thought he would be with you, after last night.”

You gave him a small smile. “About that… I was going to talk to him actually.”

“I’m sorry [Name]. But I don’t know.”

You let out a sigh. “Tell me if you do though, okay? I’ll give you my number. I figured you don’t have it either,” you said. Hanzo didn’t understand what you meant by either, but the two of you exchanged numbers anyway.

“Thanks, Hanzo. I’ll see you around. You too, Kentarou-san.”

 

***

 

You don’t want to dwell on the task at hand, so you decided to see Genji later (if you managed to find him anyway). You wanted to see how much had changed since you left Japan, and thus, here you were, on Hanamura’s main district, a five minutes’ walk from the Shimada Castle’s main gate.

The small part of the town looks more mediocre in daylight, compared to what you saw last night. It’s not quite busy, the shops were open and there was a significant amount of people in the streets and the shops. You took your time walking around the street, exchanging greetings with some people who recognized you, and who you knew as a child.

It was very peaceful, and you love it.

You made it to the end of the main district’s street, where there was narrower street between the buildings. The shops here were mostly closed, and you didn’t recall there were this part of the district before. Your peace then was disturbed by soft moaning sounds coming from one of the shop’s back side.

You rolled your eyes at this. ‘How can some people even have the guts to do this kind of things in broad daylight?’ you annoyedly thought to yourself. You made your way to the source of the sound, trying to be as silent as possible.

Once you’re by the corner, you took a deep breath, ready to give the stupid couple a good scolding.

“Excuse me- “

Cat got your tongue. Much to your surprise, you see Genji, lips to lips with a girl. They were making out, thankfully, and they’re yet to notice your presence. The sight brought a weird sensation to your chest, like it was tight, and it was hard to breathe. But you forced yourself to speak.

“Genji,” you said his name firmly.

Genji let go of the girl so abruptly, and he looked at you like a deer in the headlights. The girl straightened her apron, and tried to look composed which was useless considering her flushed cheeks and wet lips. You sighed and crossed your arm. “I got your note. You said you wanted to talk?”

“Ah- Uhm, yes, yes I did want to talk. Can you excuse us for a second?” asked Genji hurriedly.

“Sure, take your time.”

You walked around the corner to the front of the shop, the weird sensation still latched in your chest. It felt very out of place, since you’ve never felt this way with Genji before. ‘Isn’t this jealousy?’ you thought to yourself. Maybe it’s because how you missed him so much only to see that he had changed, or maybe it was how warm his hug felt at the airport, or maybe it was how you can see his built body underneath all those clothing.

You dismissed those creeping thoughts from your head when you felt a tap on your shoulder. Genji’s face was painted with embarrassment. He sheepishly scratched his head.

“Look, sorry about that, I- “

“Stop,” you said.

“I really wouldn’t want to care about what I saw back there, but with those images burned into my head, I find it hard to. So, can we get out of here and find someplace to talk?”

“Sure, I know a good place to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji wanted to talk, so you did. And you discovered things that you've never heard of from both Genji and Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuino = a traditional Japanese engagement ceremony, where both families exchange gifts after the proposal from the male side
> 
> Another chapter, yay! Sorry if it feels dragging, more fluff will come in the next chapters. Stay tuned and thanks for reading! Kudos, comments are really appreciated and it makes me so happy :D

“Genji.”

“Yes?”

“I thought you said we are going to talk.”

“We will, be patient.”

“Then please explain why we are walking away from the Shimada Castle?”

“Like I said, be patient, princess.”

Your cheeks flushes at the nickname, you hated how these simple, meaningless nicknames always caught you by surprise. But, after seeing what you just saw, there were probably others who had been called the same, or even more.

After you caught him red handed making out with a girl behind a secluded shop, Genji lead you out of the main district, into the Shimada Castle, but then to a steep road down the castle which lead to the city beneath it. You’ve never been here before, for the entrance to this road was blocked by a wooden fence.

“We weren’t allowed to play here when we were little,” Genji said, guessing what you had in mind.

“But after I did some more exploration on my own, I now understand why they didn’t let us. It’s too dangerous.”

“And you’re bringing me here. What are you planning, Shimada?”

“If you think that I’m going to push you over the edge, well, sorry to disappoint you, but you’re wrong.”

“Very funny Genji. Don’t get your hopes up. I’ll take you down with me if you do.”

“Sure you will, _koneko_.”

There it was again. Another nickname. Before you can protest your breath was taken away by the view of the city beneath the Shimada Castle, along with the majestic mountain behind it. On the edge was a cherry blossom tree, but the flowers were replaced by green leaves, for it’s the end of summer. Conveniently, underneath the tree were stone benches. It was almost like someone had put them there on purpose.

“Let’s sit down,” Genji said, taking your hand in his.

His hand felt firm, and safe. You can feel your heart rate sped up. You released his hand after sitting down, before Genji noticed the swear that began to form on your palms.

“It’s more beautiful here in spring. But I do enjoy the view too in winter,” Genji said, looking up to the tree. “Pity you come here at the wrong season,” he smiled, then turned his gaze at you.

“Yeah, when I was abroad, I missed the cherry blossoms the most.”

The two of you remained silent, and it grew into an awkward and uncomfortable silence the longer it goes. Your mind listed all the things that you wanted to ask him, but he beat you to it.

“That girl was no one, by the way, if you’re wondering who she was…”

He hit the wrong spot.

“Good to know Genji. I wasn’t actually going to ask that, and frankly, I wasn’t wondering about that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So… What did you want to talk about?”

You took out the note he gave you from your pocket. “Weren’t you the one who wanted to talk?”

“Sorry, my mind is kind of everywhere right now.”

You rubbed your temples together, then took a deep breath. This might be harder than you thought because it’s either Genji had completely forgotten about your arranged marriage, or he is evasively dodging the elephant in the room.

“We are going to get married, Genji,” you said boldly.

Now it’s his turn to sigh, and he looked away from you. Genji is, in fact, avoiding the topic. You think about what you should say without making him avoid the topic further. Frankly, you don’t feel any resentment towards the arrangement. At least it wasn’t some unknown old man who was an acquaintance to your father. You know Genji your whole childhood and you know that he is good of heart.

“Do you hate me?” you asked experimentally.

“What? No, of course not. I can never hate you, [Name].”

“Then why do you look so upset about it?”

“I think it’s just… The pressure that was suddenly on me,” he said looking down to the ground.

“My whole life, I’ve always been able to do anything I want. I know things now, about the family business, the Shimada clan influence, and everything but that’s it. Hanzo’s the one who’s supposed to be running these things, not me.”

“It has always been Hanzo. I didn’t care about any of them, as long as I am able to do what I want. But then recently, before you came home, my father had been giving me lectures about how to behave, or how to be a good heir to the Shimada clan. Not to mention Hanzo. His lectures were even worse. I could’ve sworn that he’s becoming older than our own father.”

You pursed your lips at his sudden confession. It’s not like Genji when he’s like this. The problem must be bigger than what you’re hearing at the moment. You turned and looked at Genji. His face was in serious thought as he talks.

“…then came last night. It really took me by surprise. My father really wants me to be someone that I don’t want to be.”

What he just said kind of stung your feelings, since it indirectly meant that he didn’t want to be with you. But you dismissed the feeling and instead focus on him. On his feelings.

“Well… Who do you want to be, Genji?”

He looked at you questioningly. “Who I want to be…?”

“Yes. If you don’t want to be the person your father wants to be, then who do you want to be?”

He stopped at your question. It almost looked like he didn’t expect to be asked something like that. But to put it simpler, you were only asking his statement back to him. He thought for a second and he gave you a sheepish smile. You smiled back.

“You don’t know, do you?”

“No I don’t. But the point is, I don’t want to be forced into becoming someone that my father wants me to be.”

“Don’t worry, I get what you mean. Gosh, you saying the same words over and over again hurts my head.”

“Maybe my brain capacity is bigger than yours, _koneko_.”

“You really want to take a beating from me, do you?” you said as you pinched his cheeks. His skin felt soft between your fingers, almost like mochi. You heard a thumping that gradually became faster and louder in your head, only to realize that it was your own heartbeat. ‘What’s happening?’

“Hey, cut it out, it hurts!” Genji said, holding your wrists in his hands, trying to pry them from his face.

“It’s your fault you keep teasing me, you should consider yourself lucky only to get pinched on your cheeks, Shimada.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. If you don’t let me go, I’ll have to kiss you.”

Your eyes widened at this. Almost on reflex, you let go of his face, your own flushed with embarrassment. He rubbed his now red cheeks, while you calmed yourself down. ‘It’s just a playful banter, no need to be excited’, you said to yourself in your head.

You directed your thoughts to what Genji had said instead. In a way, you felt the same way since you went abroad to avoid being involved in the family business. Being the only child from the Sorada family, it’s obvious enough that your father would want you to continue his legacy.

But then of course they’d found a way to involve yourself in it. You would have to marry Genji. And coming from the way Uncle Sojiro said it, it would definitely be done. But then you remembered the girl Genji kissed back there. Though Genji said she was no one, you couldn’t help but felt a pang of jealousy. You imagined if the girl was you, kissing Genji so passionately and naughtily behind a store. Your parents would go crazy if they ever found out. Not behaving like a proper Sorada successor, they said. But the growing feelings said otherwise, and you couldn’t help but hoped for things to happen…

“[Name]? Are you okay? You seemed to be lost in thought,” Genji asked, tilting his head to the side while looking at you.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m okay, I just feel like I relate so much.”

“Ha, I kinda guessed that you left me because you wanted to run away,” he replied, as he gave you a fake childish pout.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to put it that way, but I guess you’re right.”

Genji and you chatted more for awhile until the sun set, giving the atmosphere a warm glow. It would be time for dinner soon, and you wouldn’t want to keep the others waiting. You stood up, stretching your hands up. “Thank you for talking about it with me, [Name],” Genji said from behind you.

“It’s no problem, Genji. Besides, it’s been such a while since we talked like this.”

“It has been such a while…”

“Now let’s go back. I can’t wait to see what we’re having for dinner.”

 

*******

 

Dinner went smoothly, and you could’ve sworn you saw an approving look from both your parents and Uncle Sojiro when they saw you and Genji walking into the dining room together. Uncle Sojiro brought of the topic of an official engagement between the two of you by doing it the traditional way. He wanted to hold a _yuino_ for the sake of the two of you. You just smiled and agreed for most parts they discussed, while Genji focused himself on finishing his food before he left first.

As you excused yourself from the dining table, you walked out of the dining room, and you headed towards the courtyard. You figured some time for yourself could help you wrap your mind around what was happening.

“[Name],” a firm, low voice called.

You turned your head and saw Hanzo catching up to you. “Have you talked to Genji?”

“I have. But…”

“But?”

“But I found him making out with a girl behind one of the shops in the main district,” you continued. Hanzo let out a sigh, his mouth forming a hard line. “Let’s walk. I assumed you were headed to the courtyard, yes?” You nodded and began walking side by side with the older brother. “I need to tell you something important about Genji.”

There was no one in the courtyard, only a few guards here are there.

“I won’t ask what you talked about with him, but I’ll assume it was something good,” Hanzo said. You raised your eyebrows, expecting an answer. “He seemed to be in a better mood, that is all,” he answered. Hanzo walked underneath the biggest cherry tree in the middle of the courtyard, where he sat underneath a stone bench similar to the ones you sat on with Genji today.

“Since you left, Genji had been… Acting childish, and sort of out of control,” Hanzo started. His long hair drooped low as he rests his elbow on his knees, his hands supporting his face. He leaned forward. “I knew I hadn’t been there for him most of the times, hadn’t been supporting enough… But with you in our lives, in _his_ life, it made everything seemed easier.”

You listened tentatively while observing what he is thinking. “Genji showed more impulsive behavior, especially when father had started educating us on the Shimada clan’s legacy.”

“But aren’t you the successor, Hanzo?” you objected.

“…I am, but my father seems to want Genji to have a part in this too.”

He sat straight, looking up at the lush tree. You can sense the tension in the air.

“Some of his improper behavior is that he has too many flings and friends here and there. Tainting the Shimada name…” he said darkly. But quickly enough, his expression went back to normal. “That’s probably why you saw him with a girl.”

‘Ah. That explained things. No wonder Genji said she was no one. Or was she?’ you thought to yourself.

“And then… Father decided enough is enough and told Genji that he would have to marry one of his friend’s daughters.”

“Is this where I come into the image?”

“Yes and no. Genji refused to be married off to someone he doesn’t know, and did you know what he told father?”

“What?”

“If you really want me to marry one of your friend’s daughters, then I wouldn’t want to marry anyone but [Name], he said,” said Hanzo with a smile on his face.

Blood rushed to your cheeks and your heart swelled with joy. The feeling you felt before rose and bloomed again like a field of wild flowers. Genji said that to his father? Your head spun at the new information. Sure enough Genji didn’t look too happy the moment his father announced your marriage with him.

“But I don’t think that he was serious at the time,” Hanzo continued. “That’s why he behaved like that when the announcement was made.”

This got your hopes down again, but before you could ask him anything, Hanzo suddenly hold your hands in his. “Despite all that…”

You swallowed your spit, taken by surprise.

“I beg of you, to help him. Please make him see the right way.”

He looked at you straight in the eye, the firmness of his conviction visible in those dark brown orbs. And in that moment, you realized how much he cared for the family, and how much he cared for Genji.

“I-I’ll try my best.”

He smiled at you, and let your hands go. “ _Arigato_ , [Name].”

You gave him a smile back. “Besides…” he added, “I do know that you might have some attraction to him.”

“We just met again after all those years, Hanzo. Bold of you to assume such things.”

“My instincts are never wrong [Name]. Trust yours.”

And with that, he stood up, gave you a polite bow, and headed to the castle’s main building, leaving you alone with your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised y'all some advances and here goes :3 I think I'm very satisfied with how this turned out, and I hope you do too. Also, I had some problems writing with Genji POV, so pls lemme know if you think it was kind of weird.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and pls leave kudos or comments if you do :*

After the talk with Genji and Hanzo, you became more attentive when it came to Genji. He seemed to feel the same, and as a result, he spent more time with you in his free time, which is almost all the time the two of you weren’t being dragged into the yuino preparations or Genji didn’t get scolded for running away from his said responsibility.

All the while the two of you were fooling around, you began to realize that what Hanzo had said to you becoming true. You’re growing feelings towards the younger brother, and it’s becoming inevitable the more you spend time with him. You began to notice how his smile could bright up your day in an instant, or how your heart skipped a beat when you heard his voice calling out your name.

One sunny day, the two of you decided to have a spar, Genji being the one who suggested the idea. Instead of going into the dojo, the two of you sparred in the courtyard. Rule was whoever knocks off the opponent three times, wins, and will be able to ask anything from the loser.

“Just like the old days,” Genji beamed, readying himself with his wooden katana.

You put on a stance as you hold your wooden staff in your hand, repeating after him, “Just like the old days.” Genji counted to three, and as soon he said three, he dashed forward, swooping his wooden sword low, aiming for your feet. However, you weren’t rusty. You still had a good reflex from all those years being trained by your father’s own personal bodyguard.

You leaped forward, high, jumping over him and his wooden sword, and swung your staff down to him as soon as you hit the ground. He made a dramatic 180 turn and dodge your hit. “Huh, not bad,” he smirked, holding the attack. “Number one rule, Genji,” you said.

“Never get distracted.”

And with that, you lifted the staff and swooped the other end to his feet, catching him off guard. He was too slow, and he fell onto his butt. You pointed the end of your staff at him and said, “Point.”

Genji smiled mischievously to you, then stood to his feet, holding his wooden sword with a tightened grip. The two of you created a distance between each other, and this time, you counted to three. On the third mark, it’s you who lunges forward, aiming for his right neck, but he blocked it in time with his wooden sword. You moved the staff’s other end and aimed for his thigh, but he jumped backwards, creating more space for the two of you.

“You do know more advantage to the staff with more space, right?” you asked him, readying yourself to stab him with the staff. “Oh you’ll see, [Name].”

And with that, he threw his wooden sword at you, and you yelped as you tried to block it with your staff. Genji took this as a distraction and proceed to dash forward once again before his sword hit you. He took the sword in his hand, and raised it above his head, and swung it down, hard, but this time aiming for your staff.

You lifted your staff to protect yourself, and at the moment of the impact, your staff broke in two. Before you could react, he swiftly put the sword on your neck. His face was so close to you, and you can see the swear glistening on his skin. You could feel yourself blushing, but you figured Genji would’ve thought it as fatigue. Feeling his breath on your skin, you tried to focus on something else, but your eyes unluckily landed on his.

“I think that’s a point to me,” he said in a sing song voice.

He let go of you, and you let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding. With a huff you rubbed the sweat on your forehead, readying yourself in a different stance. You’re holding the now broken staff as a dual blade. “You sure you don’t want to get a new staff? Things will get steamier in you use that,” he taunted as he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“Oh don’t worry Shimada, I’ll win this,” you replied confidently. He shrugged playfully and got back onto his stance, and he counted to three again. The third and fourth match was the same, you got a point and he got one, so the two of you were on the final showdown. You’re running out of breaths, and so was he, as you could see his shoulder going up and down faster. You’d taken off your training jacket and now left with a black tank top and a pair of trainings. It was definitely getting hotter and sweatier.

Genji did the same, and he’s only wearing a white shirt which hugged his body deliciously. The sweat also helped with that, and you could see the visible muscle underneath the fabric. ‘If I get to make him maybe just a bit more tired, I can probably see more than that…’ you thought to yourself.

Your mind was dismissed by the word ‘three’, and you saw him rushing forward, his wooden sword aimed at your face. On reflex, you blocked his attack by trapping his sword between the broken staffs. You formed an X with it, and before Genji could lift his sword to land an attack again, you headbutt him, hard.

You stumbled back, not expecting the impact to be that hard. Your head went dizzy in a second before you came back to your senses and see Genji in the same state as you. You took this as an opportunity and charged forward, leaning slightly to the right, aiming the blunt side of the broken weapon to his side.

But he was quicker, and instead of using his sword, he used his hand to give you a punch on the gut. You took the punch onto your core, and you flew backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud. You clutched your stomach, the morning breakfast threatening to rise. But you swallowed hard and calmed your now pained stomach.

“Fuck,” you exclaimed, hand still clutching your stomach. Genji ran towards you, face painted with worry. “Oh God I swear I didn’t do it on purpose! Are you okay?!”

He helped you stand to your feet, but it only made you feel worse. You put a hand to your mouth. “Let’s sit down first.” He walked you to the stone bench underneath the cherry blossom tree where you and Hanzo had talked. You hung your head low, suppressing the pain and the weird feeling in your stomach while Genji ran to get some water.

‘Damn, he really did a number on me,’ you thought.

Genji came back fast enough with a water bottle in his right hand, and a fresh towel in his left. He handed you the water bottle and you chugged it all gratefully. Then you took the towel from him, wiping your face with it. He didn’t say anything, taking a seat beside you.

“You won Genji,” you said through a pained smile. He didn’t look satisfied nor happy though. “Yeah I did, but it wasn’t fair, we weren’t supposed to use anything else other than our weapons,” Genji replied, placing his hands beside him. “Wow, the old Genji that I knew wouldn’t care if it was fair or not,” you laughed, before wincing because of the pain.

“But seriously, you’ve gotten so much stronger,” you added. Genji smiled sympathetically at you. “Thanks, you’ve improved so much too,” he said. “But I hurt you, and I didn’t intend for this to happen,’ he continued. “You can ask whatever you want from me.”

“Okay if that makes you feel better, Genji. But I’ll save it for later, this shit is killing me,” you cursed hands still clutching your stomach. “Do you want to go back to your room?” he asked. “Yes please.”

Genji then stood and turned his back in front of you, before squatting down. “Hop on, I’ll carry you back,” he said, looking back at you. “Uh, are you sure? I’m not as light as I used to be ya know,” you replied, hesitating at his decision. He chuckled, before insisting for you to just trust him. And you did. He secured you on his back, and his hands traveled to your ass, “I swear this is to support you,” he declared.

“Well I’m kicking your ass anyway if you grope my butt or let me fall,” you replied back. Truthfully it felt a little embarrassing, being like this. It reminded you once when you were still little, where Genji would always give you a piggy back ride every time you hurt yourself. A scrape on the knee, a bite from the neighbor’s dog, lots of things happened when the two of you were play dates. And you were more than happy to be given a piggy back ride.

You never realized how close it made you with him though. And you’re just realizing it now. Your chest pressed against his back, and you can feel his muscle tensed against yours. As he began to walk, you almost lost your balance and decided to wrap your arms around his neck. He didn’t say anything about this, but you could see his ears turning red.

You usually would tease him but somehow you couldn’t come up with a witty comment either, for you’re blushing furiously as well. It felt longingly good to be close to him like this, even if it was just a brief trip from the courtyard to your room. It feels good to be with him. Soon enough, you could hear Genji running out of breath as he climbed the stairs of the castle, but he said nothing. You kind of felt bad about him doing it for you. You made a mental note for you to make it up to him later.

Before you could tell him to let you down so you could walk by yourself, the two of you had arrived in front of your bedroom door. “We’ve arrived, princess,” he said, bending down to let you off. You unwrapped your arms from his neck, suddenly missing the heat from his body. “Thanks for the… uh, ride,” you smiled sheepishly. “I told you I’m strong,” he said proudly, though the sweat and the short breaths made you even guiltier now that you’re seeing his face.

“Come in, Genji,” you offered him as you unlocked the door and stepping inside. He shook his head. “You should rest, [Name]. After the… hit that I gave you, you have to rest well.” You shrugged at him. “Alright, but promise me you’ll visit later,” you added, raising your pinky finger to him. “What is this? We’re not kids anymore, _koneko_ ,” he laughed.

You gave him a playful look. “Just do it for me.”

He intertwined his pinky to yours, and you smile like a child. “See you later,” he said, releasing his pinky from yours. “See ya.”

 You threw your body to the bed, face first on the soft mattress. You groaned as the pain submerged again, but soon the restlessness and the fatigue caught up to you. Your eyes closed themselves, and you fell asleep.

 

*******

 

When you woke up, it was already nighttime, visible from the darkness of your room. You never turned on the light in the afternoon, relying on the sun. You sit up, but you suddenly became aware of a presence beside you. On your bed. You moved slowly trying to see who the person was.

And there Genji was, sleeping soundly on the edge of your bed. ‘Why is he here?!’ you thought to yourself, trying to make do of the situation.

Your eyes then darted to a tray of food on your desk, and you remembered the silly pinky promised you made with him. ‘This isn’t what I meant, but who am I to complain?’ you smiled to yourself.

Genji snored softly, his chest heaving up and down gently. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, you almost couldn’t believe that he’s the man who (accidentally) punched you in the gut. You wormed your way to him, careful not to make any sound that can wake the green haired man. You rested your face on the mattress, right across his. That familiar feeling you’d been feeling appeared again, first on your chest, then it transformed to a blush.

Feeling daring enough, you reached out your hand and caressed his cheek. Your hands traveled to his hair, petting it softly. You smiled to yourself, but feeling a tad bit naughty for taking advantage of him sleeping. In his wake Genji would never let you do this. Slowly, your smile faded at the thought. He would never let you do this… Because he only saw you as a friend.

It created a bitter taste on your tongue. You pulled back your hand, and instead hold his in yours.

“I think I’m falling for you,” you whispered.

 

*******

 

**Genji’s POV**

 

[Name] didn’t come down for dinner. Genji couldn’t help but think that he might’ve injured her badly. Not to mention the doubling guilt after her parents asked him about her absence in dinner.

“We had a little… accident when we were sparring, so she’s resting in her room now,” he said, clearing the situation.

“But is she alright?” Sojiro chimed in, looking worried as well.

“She is. I’ll bring her dinner to her after.”

He finished his meal quickly, then head to the kitchen. Genji asked the staff to make [Name]’s favorite meal for him to bring to her room after. It didn’t take long before one of the kitchen staff carefully gave him a tray of food.

Genji strode fastly towards her room, careful not to spill anything as he knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer, and he frowned upon this, afraid his fears coming true. He unlocked the handle with his elbow, before pushing the door with his back, letting himself in. Genji sighed in relief when he saw her sleeping soundly on her bed.

Her hair was a mess, but he thought it suited her and how cute she looked right now. Genji set the tray on her desk, before sitting down on the bed. He observed her, contemplating on waking her to eat or let her sleep. He decided on the latter.

He joined her by laying down next to her figure, looking deeply at her as he did so. Genji had been thinking for awhile about his own feelings, about the arranged marriage, but mostly about… her. He was so happy when she came back, ecstatic even, but he felt betrayed when his father announced his arranged marriage. It was almost like her return was solely for his father’s own interest.

But after talking to her, spending time with her like what they used to do once, he knew that the feelings he buried a long time ago were coming back like a summer storm. He had drowned the thoughts of her out of his mind after she left. With uncountable flings here and there, with the huge amount of money wasted on his so-called friends. But it was all useless for her smile shone brightly through all those dark years he went through.

He left his friends after she came back, and they did look for him. Not for him though, but for his money. And as soon as he refused them, they left. Poof. Just like that. But not her. Not the girl he grew up with, not the girl he’s falling in love over and over again. And her sleeping figure in front of him was the prove he needed to feed onto his hopes.

He loved her when they were children.

He kept loving her in middle school through high school. Through her first boyfriend and through her heartbreaks. He was there.

Heck, he even still loved her when she was gone, with different unknown faces everyday in his bed, he could only imagine it was her. Her in his arms, her in his embrace, her saying those sweet words to him.

But now…?

He could only hope she would return the feelings back.

She never saw him as anything else than her brother, and for him, it was enough. It was enough for he could be close to her. For he could protect her with everything he had from anything that could harm her.

A movement coming from her made him came to his senses, and he realized she’s waking up. He immediately closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He also faked a snore to make his pretending seemed real.

Through his closed eyes, Genji could feel the bed shifted with her weight. He heard a low gasp, before a short silence, followed with her shuffling towards him. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest, threatening to burst out anytime soon.

He was thankful the room was dark, or she could’ve seen his tomato red face. Genji then felt the space beside him shifted because of her weight, and he could feel he body next to him. He felt like he’s being watched, and he was.

Then he felt her soft hands touching him, touching his face. He almost flinched at the touch, but he found himself relaxing soon after. She caressed his face like he was such a delicate being, and he could almost hear a soft hum and giggle from her lips. Her hands traveled to his tousled hair, petting and running her fingers through it gently.

Much to his dismay, she pulled her hand back, but this time, Genji felt her fingers intertwining with his. And though it was barely a whisper, he heard it as clear as a sunny day:

“I think I’m falling for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onsen = Japanese hot spring  
> obi = a part of kimono that acts as the belt  
> geta = Japanese sandals
> 
> \-----
> 
> The engagement day has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think by far this is the chapter where I had done most research in order to write it. And this is the longest as well! I was planning for it to be only 2,000 words, but it's 3,000+ now :") I hope it's not too long.

People with money always had their own way in doing things, and you’re a witness of this statement. In a span of two weeks, all the preparations for you and Genji’s engagement ceremony was done. Your parents and Uncle Sojiro had invited a lot of important people, most of them being their business partners. You didn’t even get a say in who to invite, and you didn’t get to invite any of your friends abroad. You wanted to be pissed at first, but you figured it’s no used since it’s all been arranged.

Genji on the other hand, avoided the entirety of the preparations and instead took you out more after the day where he punched your gut. You weren’t sure if it was due to his guilt or a mere coincidence, but day by day Genji seemed to be warming up more towards you. A hand around your shoulder, his fingers brushing against yours when the two of you were walking side to side, and sometimes an overly friendly hug when he saw you.

You weren’t going to complain though, you enjoyed the attention as much as he enjoyed giving them to you.

And because of this, you kept falling more and more with him. But you didn’t want to push your luck. You convinced yourself Genji only saw you as a sister, and that this whole arrangement was starting to get to him. Therefore, he needed a release from all the buzz going on.

“Hey, Genji,”

“Wait, I almost killed the raid boss,” he answered, the sound of the clacking keyboards and mouse in the air. His eyes were glued on the massive computer screen, flashes of images appearing here and there occasionally as he played the game. You’re chilling in Genji’s room as he’s playing a game on his computer.

“What do you think of the _yuino_?”

Genji stopped abruptly with an ‘Ack!’ as black and white images appeared before him, indicating he’d lost the match. He turned on his seat, facing you who’s laying down his bed. You stared up at him.

“Why’d you ask me that?” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he stretched it carefully, the hours of continuous gaming starting to get to him.

“I don’t know, it’s almost seemed like… Well…” you paused, trying to find the right words. “Like you’re unhappy? Being engaged with me…?”

Your words got his attention, and he looked at you questioningly with those honey irises of his, silently urging you to continue. You avoided his gaze, choosing to look at your suddenly interesting fingers, fiddling them nervously.

“It’s obvious that we both resent to this marriage-“

“I don’t,” he cut you mid-sentence. You looked up at him. He looked nervous but continued his sentence.

“I mean, sure I’d hate for my marriage to be arranged like this especially for the ‘sake of the family’, as my father said it,” he said, making faces on the ‘sake of the family’ part. “But I wouldn’t have gone through this if you weren’t to be my bride.” His face started to flush pink, and he ran his tongue on his bottom lip. Without realizing it, your face started to blush as well as you drank in his words, comprehending the meaning behind them.

“Probably because we’ve known each other for so long, that I’m more comfortable with you,” he rambled. You couldn’t help but smile at his rambling. He was adorable and that was all you needed to hear. “...or something like that.”

You hummed at his answer, before sitting up, and hopped off the bed, making bee-lines towards him. Genji eyed you curiously, until you wrapped your arms around him, trapping him in your arms and proceed to give him a squeeze. His muscular body tensed under your touch, but you didn’t care. “In that case I’m glad that you’re my groom too,” you smiled sweetly.

 

*******

 

The day before your engagement ceremony, you and your parents went back to your home to give you the proper attire and preparations. You were happy to be back home, but you couldn’t help but miss Genji a little bit. But remembering what he said to you back then…

_“…But I wouldn’t have gone through this if you weren’t to be my bride…”_

It made your heart skip a beat, imagining his flushed face and rare shy demeanor coming out of him.

At the time you reached your family home, you were greeted by long lines of servants. It made you a bit uncomfortable despite the time you spent at the Shimada Castle, where there were more servants here and there. Some of them got into work almost immediately, walking you to your room. They stripped you off your clothing, apologizing beforehand, then lead you to your private outdoor bathroom where an onsen was installed a long time ago.

The onsen could fit at least five people, but as long as you could remember it, you didn’t recall seeing anyone got in besides you. It was probably for the aesthetic.

The servants had wanted to give you a bath, but you refused, assuring them you could wash yourself properly. They gave you a bow before exiting the onsen. You sat in front of a small stool of a shower installed area by the onsen and you wet yourself with one of the shower head. You washed your hair, then your body, before rinsing all the foam off.

You carefully stepped onto the onsen’s edge, and dipped your toe into the hotter water, slowly submerging your body as it welcomed the heat. You sighed deeply, dipped your head back and looked at the ceiling.

The Sorada family mansion surely wasn’t as fancy as the Shimada Castle, but the intricate carvings on the ceilings always get you everytime. If the Shimada clan’s symbol was a pair of dragons, your family’s was the Phoenix. Though when you were a child, you always thought it was a peacock. You remember how your father struggled to convince you that it’s not a peacock.

“The Dragon and The Phoenix.”

It sounded silly to you, the name sounding like a fantasy book title. But it will be your nickname amongst _them_ , after you got married to Genji. ‘For the sake of the family,’ you said to yourself.

After the dip in the _onsen_ , the servants, who were still waiting outside, immediately gave you towels though you tried to reassure them that you could do it yourself. Any girl in your position would feel like a princess, but you only feel like a prisoner under the eyes of your parents.

After going through more beauty treatments, you managed to be in your old bedroom feeling more exhausted than you’ve ever been. The emotional drain that they gave you was too much, and you couldn’t be thankful enough to be in your room. Alone. You plopped yourself on the pillow, nuzzling yourself in it. It welcomed you with open arms.

“No matter what shape you take, you’re always my best friend,” you said to your pillow.

Your eyes darted to a neatly folded garment in red on your desk by the bed. You lifted it up and a put the silken smooth fabric into view. It was a dashing red kimono. You had thought the _yuino_ would be in a modern setting, but seeing this, it will be in the traditional Japanese way.

_“Years may pass, and so will our culture. It’s in our blood, and it will continue to live on. To you, your children, and so on.”_

 

*******

 

“I can’t breathe.” There were three maids in your room, one working on your hair, one helping you put on the kimono, and one on your makeup. The kimono felt nice on your skin, but as soon as the _obi_ was put on… You begged for this to be over soon. The maid who was working on your kimono apologized under her breath and she loosened the _obi_ a little bit.

“Okay that’s better.”

Your hair was put in a simple yet elegant bun, with a little flower ornament clipped on its back. Your face, usually bare, was now in a simple makeup. The kimono was heavier and bigger than you thought though, you didn’t expect it to have so many layers.

After putting on the kimono, you walked through the same main gate you entered yesterday, but this time exiting it. Your father and mother were waiting there, and they couldn’t help but shed some tear when they saw you. Some servants waved you goodbye while holding back tears, and you recalled some of them had been working for your father since you were a child. You gave them a simple smile, bowing as you do so as you entered the car.

The whole ride from your family home to the Shimada Castle was neither a long nor short trip, and you found your mind drifting to the thought of Genji. You couldn’t help but feel excited to see him again, to be tied together before marriage. The image of him wearing a formal kimono he hated so much also amused you, he would want this whole thing to be over soon.

You were riding with a convoy, the other cars carrying the gift they’ve brought for the Shimada family. There were about four other cars, you could only imagine the gift the Shimada family will give yours. You’d always imagine your marriage, or in this case, engagement ceremony to be something simple, just between you and your beloved. Seeing all of this… Makes you somewhat uncomfortable.

The car came to a halt in front of the Shimada castle gate, where like the first day you landed in Japan, was open wide, with the Shimada family servants and possibly, guards, lining up on the sides. They bowed when you and your parents stepped out of the car, before helping each other carry the Sorada family gifts to the mess hall.

On the other hand, you were led by your parents to a guest room, to separate you from Genji before the ceremony started. You took a seat right after you walked in, the tightness from the kimono starting to get to you. Even simply standing made you tired. Your parents were gone the moment they made sure you were comfortably seated in the room. You kissed their cheeks before they do though, and reassure them you’d be alright, for they worry too much about your whole being.

After your parents rejoined Uncle Sojiro in the mess hall, you waited in the room. All by yourself.

Until it’s time.

A knock on your door signaled you to go to the mess hall, and you got out of the guest room, with a servant guiding you there. The kimono started to numb your senses, especially on your waist, but you managed to walk gracefully through the halls, until you’d reached the mess hall’s door.

Where Genji was standing there as well, head held up high.

His hair was no longer green, instead it was a dashing black, and as you thought, he’s wearing a dark green kimono. The sight of him made your heart swell with joy, and suddenly, the numbing feelings on your waist was no more. He looked so beautiful under the shadows.

And he’d soon be yours.

The clack of your _geta_ turned him to your direction, and just like you, he looked stunned for a second, before bowing before you. In his eyes you could see a glint of pride and pure happiness. You returned the courtesy, giggling softly as you do so. He gave you a smirk as he offered his arm, and you linked yours with his.

“You look so beautiful I wasn’t sure it’s you,” he whispered.

“And you look so different I thought you were Hanzo.”

“It’s the hair, isn’t it?”

“Kind of-“

Your conversation was cut short with the sound of a gong, and the doors of the mess hall opened slowly. The light was blinding, and you took a few moments for your eyes to adjust. Genji tightened his grip on your arms. “We’ll be fine,” he said again.

The mess hall was full of faces you’d seen but you didn’t know, and in the middle end of the mess hall was a sear, almost like a throne for the newly united couple. Just in front of the throne were gifts, on the right side from the Shimada family, and on the left, from your family. You took a deep breath, and nudged Genji to walk forward with you. Stealing glances to him, you could see he was even more nervous than you. You lightly touched him on his arm, and he seemed to relax a little. A traditional Japanese instrument also started playing in the background.

You and Genji walked down through the sea of guests, taking your time in doing so. The clothing you wore made it no more difficult to walk, but Genji was very patient with you. Some guests watched with awe, some with straight faces, and some with jeering expression. It was like watching a show unfold in their eyes.

But you couldn’t care less.

The heat from Genji’s body was your comfort in the occasion, and he seemed to feel so too. Though it felt like forever, the two of you managed to sit yourselves down on the made-up throne. The crowd fell silent afterwards, eyes on the two of you. You unlink your arm from Genji’s, choosing to hold his hand in yours instead. He gave you a light squeeze.

Hanzo stepped into the center, in front of the two of you, holding a glass of what you guess would be sake.

“Our dear guests,” he began.

“We are gathered here tonight for the unity of the Shimada family, with the Sorada family.”

“I cannot express how happy I am with this engagement. For it will be a new era shining upon the two families. I look forward for the future.”

“That being said, I, Hanzo Shimada, welcome the Sorada family with open arms. And with this, I invite you all to toast for my brother, Genji Shimada, and her bride to-be, [Name] Sorada!”

You took the glass beside you and raised it as well. The crowd cheered as they raised their glass, toasting in your and Genji’s name. Soon after, food and drinks were served, and the guests lost themselves in the party. Being seated on the throne, you felt like a trophy and you only wished you could be somewhere else.

“Hey,” Genji called out. You turned your attention to him. “Wanna get out of here?” he asked, as if he’d read your mind just now.

“Is it okay though?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, I mean, there’s no more serious business after this. It’s only a party.”

You bit your lip, before nodding to him. He gave you a toothed grin at your response, and still holding your hand, he slipped the two of you through the back of the throne. Genji dragged you to a secret door just behind the throne which lead to a far corner of the courtyard. He put a finger by his mouth, indicating you to keep quiet.

As soon as the two of you were outside, you noticed that there were guests on the courtyard, just less compared to the mess hall. Genji was ready to drag you again somewhere, but you stopped him before he did so.

“My waist hurt like hell, I need to get out of this,” you explained. Genji turned around, giving you space to take the kimono off. You pulled at the _obi_ around your waist, but it wouldn’t budge. “Um, Genji?” you called out to him.

“Yes?”

“A little help maybe?”

He laughed and booped your nose before going around you, and skillfully untied the tight _obi_. You breathe out gratefully, you could feel your waist and stomach finally able to breathe as well. “Now, can you tie it back again, just, less tight?”

“Are you sure? Thought you wanted to get out of…” He pointed at your kimono. “That.”

“Are you telling me you want to see me naked, Genji?” you taunted him. He only snickers, before putting the _obi_ back on, and tied it less tight. “Okay, now what?”

“Now I take these off,” you said as you got out of your _getas_. “I don’t mind walking barefoot.”

“But you shouldn’t,” he said. “C’mon, put it back on, I don’t want your feet to get dirty, or worse, hurt.”

“Ugh fine.”

 

*******

 

Genji took you to the same place where the two of you first talked. Last time was summer end, but now it’s the beginning of fall. It was dark except for the small light hung on the tree. The once green leaves were turning yellow and orange, but you still liked the sight of it. The two of you sat down on the stone bench while looking across the distance, where Hanamura’s bright lights only added to its appeal in nighttime.

You (finally) took of the much-dreaded sandals, and let your sock covered toes stretch freely. “Thanks for slipping me out, the air back there was soooo suffocating,” you said. “Ha, same here, that’s why I had to save my bride to-be from fainting out,” he replied. The mention of bride to-be planted even more seeds of happiness in you, and you find your self smiling happily like a child at him.

“But… That doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate as well ya know,” Genji added before reaching into his kimono and pulled out a bottle of _sake_ , along with two small plastic cups. “What the hell? How did you manage to sneak one in that?” you asked, amazed as if he was a magician pulling a bunny out of a top hat. “I thought you girls sneak things in your bra all the time, and you’re asking me?” he joked. He uncapped the _sake_ bottle and poured some into the two cups, before handing one to you.

“Thank you.”

He settled the bottle beside him, and chugged the sake in one gulp. “Oof, this one’s pretty strong for a sweet sake.”

You took a sip of the sake, and feel the sweetness covered your whole tongue. Sure enough, as soon as you swallowed, you could feel a strong burning after taste in your throat. “Wow, it sure is. How did you get one like this though? It’s actually really good,” you said as you savored the rest of the _sake_ in your cup.

“Hmm it’s a secret, _koneko_. If you want more, you’ll have to ask me.”

“Boo, you’re no fun.”

He poured you another cup, and this time you took the time to actually taste and feel the _sake_ going down your throat. He also poured one for himself, and drank it all in one go again. “Slow down there, Genji, this is not a drinking competition.”

“All right, all right.”

A cold wind blew softly, a sign that the fall weather was beginning to take over, but you didn’t feel too cold thanks to the _sake_. You get another sip off your cup.

“So…” he began.

“All that’s left is the marriage, huh?”

“Mmhm,” you replied. “What about it?”

“Kind of exciting, don’t you think?”

You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol talking, considering his alcohol tolerance, but his words caught you by surprise. “Exciting as in…?”

“I don’t know how to describe or explain it… I just kind of think it’s exciting.”

“Exciting like adventure exciting? Or exciting it makes me happy exciting?”

“Both.”

You finished the rest of the _sake_ in your cup, warmth spreading in your belly. “Do explain, please.” You asked him, as you reached for the _sake_ bottle. He handed you the bottle, and you poured yourself another.

“I’m starting a new life with you, isn’t that exciting enough?”

You paused mid sipping to look at him. His honey orbs stared down at you, and he smiled as he did so. He placed a hand on your cup, before taking it and setting it down. You whined in protest, and he chuckled in response.

“I have something for you.”

Again, he reached into his kimono, this time the sleeves, and pulled out a necklace with small pendant in the shape of a sparrow, with an emerald embedded on the sparrow. He rested the accessory on his palm, before he took your hand and let you touch the item.

“Remember what my father used to call me?” he asked.

“Sparrow?”

“Exactly. And as you can, or could see, at least. Green is kind of my color, so I want you to have this.”

He hold up the accessory in front on you. “May I?”

You turned around, giving him access to your neck. He encircled the necklace, letting the pendant sat just below your collarbone above the kimono. The sparrow felt cold against your skin, and you ran your fingers through it, feeling the gem under your touch.

“There we go.”

You remained silent as you touched the accessory, feeling a great meaning behind it.

“Genji… It’s beautiful... Thank you for this.”

“It’s no problem. Beside, I want you to have something to remember me by.”

You smiled up at him, and before you realized it, the moon was high up in the sky, illuminating the two of you underneath the cherry blossom tree. He took your hand in his, and brought the palm to his lips, kissing it softly. You remained silent at this, too caught up in the sight before you.

The sight of him.

He breathed out onto your palm, and he moved his body closer to you, still holding your hand to his face. You moved your hand to his cheeks, caressing it gently and he leaned in to the touch. He sighed again. “I need to tell you something, _koneko_.”

 

_Thump._

“Yes?”

 

_Thump. Thump._

“I-I think…”

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

“I think I…”

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

“I’m falling for you too, [Name].”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter for what's about to happen in the next (whoops). I kinda want to show Genji's protective side in this one, but at the same time giving a little light on their relationships development for future plot. I hope you enjoyed this!

A week after your engagement with Genji, Uncle Sojiro had decided on your wedding day’s date. It will be in mid-winter, a few days after the new year. But now, you and Genji had nothing against it, for romance had began to bloom between the two of you the night he confessed his feelings. You thought it was all a dream, that sooner or later you’d wake up again, feeling disappointed and heartbroken. But when you woke up to his arms around your smaller figure, you knew it wasn’t a dream after all. That night was the best sleep you’d ever had since you came to Japan, and Genji couldn’t agree more.

But there’s only one thing that had been bothering you since the day of the engagement.

Once in a while, you’ll see some older men, the Shimada clan elders as Genji explained, would come to the Shimada Castle and would have hours of meeting with Uncle Sojiro, Hanzo, and Genji. And after the meeting, Genji would look more miserable than ever and it would take you a while to get him back to his old self again.

Genji would never talk to you about it, nor would Hanzo, so you’re left wondering what it was all about.

“It’s about the family business, _koneko_. You won’t have to worry about anything,” Genji always said.

On the other hand, Hanzo seemed to be more tense day by day after the numerous meetings. He became a little colder, and he always dismissed your offer to talk with him. As a result, Hanzo trained more with Genji, but he always seemed to be stricter.

“I swear he’s changed,” Genji said as he winced in pain when you apply rubbing alcohol to the scratch Hanzo gave him on the face _accidentally_ after the daily training.

“What do you mean?” you asked as you gave the wound some antiseptic to the said scratch.

“I don’t know how to put it into words, but he’s so different now.”

You only hummed in response, finishing your handiwork with a band-aid over it. “There we go.” You pecked Genji’s cheek, and he pinched your cheeks lightly in response.

“Thank you, _koneko_. I have to see my father right now, but do you want to do anything later?”

“Hmm, sure, but I want to go to downtown to check the bazaar. They have a timed sale on specific items today.”

“Oh, how about I’ll meet you there?”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll see you later, _my dragon_ ,” you mockingly called him as you stuck out your tongue at him.

 

*******

 

To say that the market was crowded was an understatement. It was buzzing with people, and apparently there were not only one shop who’s holding a bazaar, but almost all the shops downtown. You had grabbed a brochure handed out by one of the shop’s employees, and now you’re looking for the tea shop listed on the list that’s selling a rare Japanese tea set. You figured Uncle Sojiro would love to drink some tea with you with the said tea set.

You managed to find the shop, and lucky for you it wasn’t as crowded as the other shops for its old settings and probably for the products they sell. Not much young people appreciate the gift of culture. A kind elderly woman greeted you and you greeted her back, and it seemed like she was alone in the store except for two men looking at some tea sets at the back of the store.

The elderly woman went behind the cashier to sit down, and you scanned the shelves for the best tea set you could find. You found some with the Shimada dragons painted on them, but seeing the sculptures, statues and paintings in the castle, you figured they wouldn’t need another one to the collection.

Yet you picked that one anyway.

You decided to look around more for another item to buy, until you hear slamming sound coming from the back.

Alerted, your eyes darted to the back of the store only to find the elderly woman now on the floor, and the two men you saw before running outside the store. They had robbed her, and like hell you’d let that be. Your body moved on its own, chasing the two men before they managed to get far. They almost did, for the crowd in front of the store wasn’t as much.

However, you were faster, and as you before they disappeared into the crowd, you tackled the one holding a huge bag. He cursed loudly in Japanese as he fell face first onto the concrete. You swiftly put his hand behind his back as you pinned him to the ground. “You’ve got some nerves robbing an old lady like that, punks.”

You’d gotten people’s attention now, and you’d gathered a crowd around you and the man. But then, you heard a gun clicked right above your head, and looking up, you see the other man pointing a handgun on your head.

“Release him now or I’ll shoot!” he said, fingers on the trigger.

You looked at him, then at the man beneath you, then at the thrown bag containing probably the elderly lady’s money. It wasn’t that far from you, and you thought fast.

“I don’t think so.”

You dislocated the wrist of the man you pinned to keep him from running away. The one holding a gun reacted at his friend’s scream of pain, and as he pulled the trigger, you dodged to the side. A gunshot rang throughout the street, and people were screaming and began scurrying away from you.

The gun he had shot grazed your left cheek, and you could feel some blood trickled down your face. He was too shocked to do anything, and as you remained calm, you slipped the gun off his hands and unload the bullets, letting them drop to the ground. In a state of panic, the man tried to reach for the bag, but then a three shurikens flew to the man’s sleeve, pinning him to the ground.

You looked at the direction where they came from and saw Genji running towards you, with an angry look at this face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he yelled as he holds your shoulder roughly. “Calm down, I was stopping a robbery, geez,” you replied, pulling his hands off you. “We should bring them to the police,” you added, glancing at the poor men.

“No,” Genji said, as he looked at your grazed cheek. “I’ll deal with them personally for hurting you,” he added while he wiped some blood off your cheek without touching the open wound.

“Whoa there mister yakuza boss, let’s let the authorities deal with them this time, alright? Besides, I’m fine, I’ve had worse before.”

He contemplated for a moment, dangerous thoughts crossing his mind. But when you put a hand on his cheek with a puppy eyes look on your face, he softened. As usual, he leaned to your touch and gave your palms a kiss. “Alright. But let me take care of you after this.”

As soon as he said so, four men in suits came towards them and dragged them to the nearest police station. It must be some of the Shimada family bodyguards. Some had actually offered to accompany you, but you denied their offer, telling them Genji will be with you soon.

You went back to the elderly lady’s shop, and she was more than grateful for you to return her money back that she gave you the Shimada dragons tea set you had been eyeing before. Feeling a tad bit guilty, you also made a purchase of a cherry blossom tea set.

“You two make a very cute couple,” she commented as she packed the items you purchased.

“Thank you, we-“

“Thank you, I do adore her very much,” Genji cut you as he drew you closer to him. You blushed at the sudden gesture, and the elderly lady only chuckles.

“Tell me dear, what are your names?”

“I am [Name] Sorada, and this is Genji Shimada,” you replied her as you handed her the money. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ before smiling gently at the two of you. “I see the future of Hanamura is in great hands, I wish the two of you the utmost happiness for your marriage.”

You bid her goodbye and thanks as you and Genji got out the shop, your hand in his. As soon as the two of you were outside, Genji immediately called for his driver to pick the two of you up. The wound on your face, though cleaned, still need a treatment according to him. You tried to assure him that it’s fine, but he wouldn’t have it. And now, you’re on your way back to the Shimada castle.

 

*******

 

You couldn’t read Genji’s expression as he led you to his bedroom, already asking a servant to bring a first aid kit to his room on your way there. He still had your hand in his as the two of you entered his bedroom, and he was silent for a minute as he stood by the door, his back facing you.

“Genji…?” you called his name. “Are you al- Oof!”

He silenced you by hugging you tightly, burying his face in your neck as he inhaled deeply. You hugged him back, and you noticed his body trembling slightly. You shushed him gently, rubbing circles on his back as you kissed parts of his face that you could reach. After a while or so, he had calmed down and the two of you stood in silence. Your breathing was the only sound you hear in the room. That was until Genji mumbled something.

“What was it, Genji?”

He lifted his face and his expression got firm. “Don’t do something like that again.” He took your hand in his bigger ones, and you felt the warmth enveloping yours. “Please,” he added, as he kissed your left cheek, where your wound was. You remained silent as he guided you to sit on his bed. He opened the first aid kit and you felt a strange sense of déjà vu, but this time, the roles were switched.

He did the same thing you did to him, he cleaned your wound with alcohol, gave it some antiseptic, then finished it off with a band-aid. But instead of kissing the band-aid, he put a thumb over it, a sad look on his face. It was almost like you kicked a puppy and now it’s looking at you in the face, but in the form of your fiancé.

You let out a sigh as you made the same gesture, putting a thumb over his band-aid. “Hey look, we got matching scars,” you joked, but he seemed unfazed by it.

You sighed again and put your hands on your lap. Genji wanted a promise from you.

“I can’t, Genji. I’m sorry.”

“Why not? I can keep you safe.” His tone started to get higher, and he looked angry.

“I can’t just stand there and do nothing!”

“Yes, but who knows what could’ve happened if you hadn’t dodged that bullet in time?!”

“But I did, didn’t I?”

“Oh yes but there will be a second time and I’m not willing to gamble your life on it with your stupid and rash decisions.” The sentence came out harsh, and you gasped in response. Genji realized what he said and he cursed under his breath.

You bit your lip, knowing he hadn’t meant it, but it hurt you a little bit. “I didn’t mean it that way…” he trailed off, his hands going up to your face. He cupped your cheeks and put his forehead against yours. “I- I don’t want to lose you to anything else anymore…”

You closed your eyes. “I know, Genji. I know.”

“You’re my lifeline in this hell, do you know that?”

You didn’t know what he meant, but you nodded anyway. “Yes.”

“I adore you with all I am, and it would pain me so to lose you.”

You pecked his nose, and you put your hands on his, releasing his hands from your face. “I know Genji, but you have to understand that I’m not a delicate doll for you to keep and protect either.” His brows furrowed in disagreement, but you continued.

“I can protect myself, and I know how to protect myself.”

“And no matter how much you worry about me, there’s always danger in every corner, Genji. You yourself understand that, being a Shimada and me being a Sorada.”

His face tensed up at your family names, but he kept on listening.

“We’re in this together, so I hope you can understand that. And also… Don’t get me wrong, but I do want to protect you too.”

You gave him a kiss on the lips at the end, your first kiss with him, and he welcomed the kiss wholeheartedly as his eyes fluttered close. He was tense at first, but he relaxed as you cupped his face with your right hand. He put his hands on yours as he deepened the kiss, leaning closer to you. The kiss felt wonderful, and for a moment you could feel the time stopping just for the two of you.

You broke the kiss first, pulling back slowly, breathlessly, as you see his flushed face inches from you. “I’ll be okay, Genji,” you said, nudging your nose to his.

He smiled and nudged back, and kissed your band-aided cheek.

“We’ll be alright, _koneko_.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an updaaaate! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been dealing with some irl issues and new semester is coming up. But here's a new chapter! More advances on the plot and I'm planning the next one to be a smut :^) spoiler alert! Anyway, please do enjoy :*

The sunlight streaming through the curtains woke you up, and you shuffled closer to the body next to you to provide more shade to your eyes. Genji did the same, and he cuddled you closer, seeking more comfort and warmth through the cold seeping under the covers. You wondered how the sun was shining though, for fall was ending and the cold was creeping in around the corner.

It had been a month after the engagement, and now you’re constantly sleeping over in Genji’s room, or vice versa. You only slept in your room only when you were too busy with the tasks your parents gave you. The said tasks were actually them introducing you to their friends, showing you around the vital places they own in the city, and teaching you how to do their business.

Though you knew they hadn’t shown you the real deal yet.

Genji never questioned anything about it though, and you glad that he didn’t. You didn’t need him to worry about your whole being and ‘being dragged into the business’ as he always said about himself. You felt like you have to, and you want to, to continue your family’s legacy.

You felt this way after your parents had invited you to one of the meetings with Uncle Sojiro, the Shimada elders, Hanzo, and other people you didn’t know. Hanzo wasn’t surprised when he saw you in the meeting, and he remained just as cold when you took a seat beside him.

“I see that you are being prepared too,” he said in a low voice, his gaze remained on the person talking in the meeting. You did the same and pretended that your attention was fixed on the topic. “Yes,” you replied. “I realized that you had been prepared by Uncle Sojiro since you stopped being nice to us back then,” you said, not intending for the sentence to be that harsh.

Hanzo’s jaw clenched but it unclenched just seconds later, and you noticed this as him remaining his calm composure. “I had to,” he merely said as the person stopped talking and turned their eyes towards the two of you. You stopped talking afterwards, wondering what Hanzo meant by that. You could only hope this is temporary though.

Your thoughts snapped back to reality when Genji kissed you on your temple. “Good morning, _koneko_ ,” he said gently as he nuzzled his face onto yours.

“Good morning, my love.”

“What are you doing today?” he asked as he covered the two of you with the covers. He was in a black tank top and a pair of trainings, a clothing you see often when you went to bed with him. It’s like his only clothing when he’s about to sleep. “I think I have to help my parents with some things, they didn’t say what it is about though.”

He pouted. “I was hoping to just spend the day with you here,” he motioned at his bed. “Just the two of us, lazing around…” he continued. You chuckled and pecked him on the lips as you sat up on the bed. “No can do, I’ll have to do my duties.” He snorted and pinched your nose. “You sound like Hanzo.”

You widened your eyes. “Me, Hanzo? Oh how could you?” you said dramatically, putting your hands on your forehead in a theatrical manner. Genji reacted the same way, and held your face, “No, my love. I didn’t mean to!” You fell into his arms, and the two of you burst into laughter, his laugh and your giggles filled the room before it was silent again.

“I really have to go now. Will you be here when I come back?”

“You know I will, _koneko_.”

 

*******

 

You were a bit confused to see Hanzo sitting in the restaurant your parents had taken you to. They said it was to introduce you to one of their long-term clients. It seemed that Hanzo was the said client. He stood up when he saw the three of you walking in, the dimly lit Chinese restaurants had little customers despite its popularity and name. You didn’t comment on it though. You had guessed your parents or Hanzo had rented the whole place for lunchtime.

“I’m glad you can make it,” he began, as he motioned at one of the waiters. The young-looking waiter brought a bottle of sake, and he poured the said liquid to each small cup on the table. When he got to you though, you refused. “It’s too early for sake for me,” you said when Hanzo gave you a questioning look. He nodded in understanding.

“Well, let’s begin,” Hanzo said. “We’re here to talk about your marriage with Genji.”

You nodded. “What about it?”

“We are more than happy to know that you and Genji actually agreed to do this,” your father said. “We expected more… rejections from your side.” You smiled. “I’ve adored him since we were a child. It didn’t take long for me to rediscover those feelings again.”

“And we are glad that you do,” Hanzo smiled. “But,” his smile dropped. “I’d like you to do something. For us, and for the Shimada clan.”

You raised your eyebrows at this. “Yes?”

He was silent for a moment, before straightening his posture and cleared his throat.

“Convince Genji to help me, the successor of the Shimada clan, continue my father’s legacy.”

Hanzo looked at you coldly, his stern expression unreadable to you, as he continued to speak.

“I can’t convince him, my father cannot, no one can. But you,” he said. “You might just be able to convince him into this.” Your father and mother nodded in agreement, all the while sipping on their sake. You looked at Hanzo, then to your parents. They had expected you to say yes.

 

“I’m sorry, but no.”

 

Your parents looked surprised while Hanzo gave you a cold look. “I don’t want to force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“You may want to do it Hanzo, but I’m not letting you use me to make Genji get into… this business. I am doing this because I want to, not because I was forced by my parents. I’m not putting his happiness in line just for your own gain.”

Hanzo was ready to object, but you cut him to it. “And I know you love him Hanzo, he’s your brother. And I know what you’ve been talking about with the Shimada elders. You don’t have to force him into this.”

Hanzo faltered for a second, but he remained calm and sat down. Your parents were silent as Hanzo glared at you over the table, but you looked back at him just as intense. “Anything else?” you asked him. Hanzo sighed and shook his head. “No.”

“Then please excuse me.”

 

*******

 

Genji was at the _dojo_ when you came back, he was throwing _shurikens_ at the poor dummy across the room, all by himself. You watched him as you moved silently, entering the _dojo_ without making any sound. He was sweaty all over the place, yet he kept going. His expression was one of an extreme focus, as he hit the same spot he aimed over and over again.

The head.

The heart.

And the thighs.

Your footsteps were drowned by the sound of the _shurikens_ hitting the dummy and the other _shurikens_ , and you managed to move right behind him.

“Genji,” you called out. He lost his focus and the _shuriken_ he just threw missed the mark, landing on the _dojo_ wall. He groaned, but as soon as he turned around, his face lit with excitement.

“You surprised me! And you made me miss!” he said as he pointed to the wall.

“Whoops,” you said jokingly as you stood on your tip toe and kissed his lips.

He kissed you back, but he kept his hands to himself. You took the initiative and closed the gap between your bodies, hands cupping his cheeks. He jerked back in surprise as he broke the kiss.

“I’m all sweaty and stinky, _koneko_ , are you sure?”

“Well, I mean I did get some of your sweat on me already, so…”

He didn’t let you finish and scooped you up more excitedly, and you regained your balance by hugging his neck. He pecked you here and there, leaving trails of wet kisses on your face.

“Alright, Genji, that’s enough,” you said, wiping some of the liquid off your face with your handkerchief. He gave you a toothy grin and took his towel. “Care to take care of me?” he asked as he handed you the towel.

“What are you, a baby?”

He shrugged, yet you took the towel from him anyway. You wiped his face and his neck, and after you’re sure of getting everything dry, you booped his nose.

“There, all done.”

“I think you missed some parts. Like the ones down here,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows, motioning at his pants. You blushed as your mouth formed an ‘o’, before throwing the towel to his face.

“You’re so shameless.”

He only laughed as he placed the towel on his neck. “That’s why you love me.” Genji took your hand in his, and he looked at you lovingly, a gentle smile painted on his face. It was silent until the sound of running footsteps could be heard from outside the dojo. Genji let go of your hand and looked at one of Uncle Sojiro’s bodyguard entering the _dojo_ , his face pale and his breaths short.

“What’s wrong?” Genji asked.

“Master Genji… Your father…” he said through ragged breaths.

Genji was alerted at once, and before you could ask again, he had dashed out of the _dojo_. You followed suit, outside the _dojo_ , through the courtyard, and into the castle, towards Uncle Sojiro’s chambers. There were already a crowd of staffs and guards in front of it, but you couldn’t see Genji anywhere.

“Excuse me, what is happening?”

One of the maids who was crying looked at you. Her sobbing got more intense as she said, “Master Shimada… He… He died.”

 

*******

 

Everything happened in a blur.

 

The message of the death of Sojiro Shimada, Uncle Sojiro, spread like wildfire throughout the castle. No one knew the cause of the death, though. It was too sudden. It was like someone had hit a bat to your face and you didn’t have the time to react to it. No one had expected it to happen.

The smell of burning incense filled the air of the mess hall on the waking day. Numerous amounts of people attended, but you didn’t care. Uncle Sojiro’s body was placed in a black coffin with dragon carvings on it, and it was placed in front of the mess hall, where an altar was built briefly. It was decorated with all kinds of flowers, incense, lights, sculptures, and…  a portrait of him. Right in the middle. Memories of you spending time with Uncle Sojiro flashed before your eyes as you stood in front of the coffin, and you couldn’t hold back the tears as you prayed your wishes to him. You placed the incense you were holding on the altar, before bowing deeply. His smiling face on the portrait looked down upon you, and you turned away. Looking at the portrait made you feel even more depressed and sad. You wiped the tears off your face as you backed down, giving the other guests their turns.

Genji didn’t talk to you at all after the news of Uncle Sojiro’s death, and he wasn’t at the funeral either. Hanzo was there though, and not much to your surprise, he was with the Shimada elders whose face you began to recognize. He stood silently by the altar, thanking the guests with a bow every time they paid respects to Uncle Sojiro. Some acquaintances of your family gave you their condolences as well, for they knew you were like a daughter to him.

Though your heart was heavy from the loss, you couldn’t help but hear the whispers and words exchanged in the room. About how Hanzo will become the next head of the Shimada clan. About ridiculous made up reasons of why Genji did not attend. About what will happen to the Shimada clan afterwards. And about how Uncle Sojiro died.

It made you sick to your stomach. You couldn’t believe how at times like this people could talk about such things.

Your parents were just as devastated as you were, and you found them crying as well, the moment they paid their respects in front of the altar. You didn’t bother to talk to them, letting them have the space and time to access all of this and instead got out of the mess hall, in order to avoid hearing more things you didn’t want to hear. You could use some time for yourself too. To keep you from crying all over again each time you glanced at the portrait in the middle of the room.

As you walked down the empty halls, you considered going to Genji’s room. Maybe to comfort him or to talk, to get him to pay respects for his father. You decided to just do it. ‘It wouldn’t hurt just to try’, you thought. Just checking up on him would be good too.

Your footsteps were loud against the wooden floor, but silence filled your ears as you stood in front of Genji’s room, your hand barely on the door as you rethought your actions. Some space for him would be good, but considering the current state… You thought it would be better for him to be comforted.

You knocked on his door.

 

There was no sound from the other side.

 

You knocked twice.

 

Still, nothing.

 

You knocked three times, and still.

 

No answer.

 

Hands on the door handle, you tried opening it up, but it was locked. Genji barely locked his room, so he must be either in there or somewhere else. You gave up trying to talk to him, and decided that you would return later, after you yourself have sorted your own thoughts and emotions. You headed down to your room quietly.

 

*******

 

You woke up with your eyes heavy, a little swollen from all the crying. You’re still in your black kimono, not bothering to take it off as soon as you reached your room. The room was dark, save it for the outdoor lights by the balcony. It was eerily silent, but as you gathered your consciousness, you could feel a weight shifting on the edge of your bed by your feet.

Your hand reached to your bedside to pull out a small blade you kept in case of emergency, but a familiar voice stopped you from doing so.

“It’s just me, [Name].”

You froze in place, and the weight shifted again. He didn't call you by your pet name, and you knew something was off. Through the dark you couldn’t see well, but you could feel Genji’s presence in front of you.

“Genji?” you called out. You sat up as he sat next to you. You turned on your bedside lamp on the lowest settings. The dim light illuminated the room just barely, but it was enough for your eyes to see him.

He had bloodshot eyes, like he had been crying and had not been sleeping. There were bags under his eyes and he looked…

 

Broken.

 

It was the first word that came into your mind, and instinctively, you pulled him into an embrace. He didn’t react for a second before he rested his hands on your shoulder, barely hugging back. He felt cold. His body didn’t feel as warm as he used to.

You wanted to ask so many questions, but you kept your mouth shut. He must’ve been overwhelmed by the sudden death. Even you yourself couldn’t believe it. You shifted in a more comfortable position without letting him go, and thankfully, he welcomed the gesture as he wrapped his arms around you, burying himself in your neck.

“He’s really dead, isn’t he?” he asked in a croaked voice.

You hesitated, but you gave a small nod. He tensed as you did so, and slowly, you could feel silent sobs emanating from him. You rubbed circles on his back as you let him cry on you. If this is what he needed, then you shall give it to him. His sobs turned into pained cries, and it made the sadness you forgot hours ago resurfaced again.

Tears began to pool in your eyes, and you cried with him.

Through the tears and the broken sobs, his hands clutched tighter onto your smaller form, and you clung onto him for dear life. Your chest felt tight and your head hurts from all the crying, but you knew Genji had it worse than you.

After your cries and sobs had died down, you wiped the tears and snot with your kimono sleeve, not caring if it’s disgusting. You did the same to Genji, this time using the other sleeve. Afterwards you took off your kimono, tossing it to god knows where as you laid down with Genji on your bed.

He laid down on your arms and you hugged in close to your chest. You pet his head gently, running your fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. He calmed down eventually, as you noticed his breathing is now even.

 

“I’m here, Genji.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ll always be here.”

 

“I know.”

 

You hummed a tune as the two of you laid there, staring up at the ceiling. And before you knew it, you and Genji fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
